La única persona que me importa
by Abyss Vi britania
Summary: Ambos somos más parecidos de lo que crees. Ambos tenemos una persona especial, la única que nos importa. Así como yo tengo esta persona, que es la única en este universo que me ha llegado a importar mínimamente, tú tienes la tuya. La diferencia es que la única persona que me importa eres tú, y la única persona que te importa no soy yo. Aizen x Gin (principal) & GinxRangiku


Ammm ok esto se me ocurrió volviéndome a torturar mil veces con la muerte de mi Amado Gin. Y como ya no puedo negar que está perdidamente enamorado de rengiku hice esto haciendo sufrir al odioso de Aizen xD

Advertencias: Shonen ai insinuación de lemon y posible OoC gomene

Declaimer: Bleach obviamente no es mío, si no, mi bello Ulqui y mi amado Gin no hubieran muerto, e Ichigo no sería tan jodidamente sexy para no hacerme sufrir por no ser Rukia xD

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**La única persona que me importa.**

Ambos somos más parecidos delo que crees. Ambos tenemos una persona especial, la única que nos importa. No interesan las demás ni sus vidas ¿cierto…? Sólo estorban, a menos que los puedas utilizar. Al menos así pienso yo y creo que de cierta manera tú también piensas en algo así. Tal vez creas que es imposible que alguien como yo pueda sentir algo. De hecho, me da coraje y vergüenza que una persona ocupe de esta forma mis pensamientos. En esta persona pienso todo el tiempo que no estoy ideando estrategias. Todo absolutamente de esta persona me encanta me provoca y logra frustrarme o relajarme. No es fácil admitirlo… lo mucho que pienso en esta persona de hermosos ojos celestes que cada que se abren juraría que son de otro color; probablemente sea solo la luz, con sus cabellos plateados que son más brillantes y hermosos que la luna misma, con una sonrisa atractivamente macabra y esa expresión tan similar a la de un zorro permanente en su pálido rostro. ¿Aún no adivinas quién es? Tal vez debería comenzar por decir que no es una mujer. Si no un hombre. Que lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y es la única persona que me comprende y en quién confío. Cuando conocí a esta persona, he de admitir que era encantadora. Tal vez ya había sufrido lo suficiente para no ser inocente del todo, aún así era tan puro… recuerdo que siempre me seguía cuando entró como mi subordinado. Al parecer nunca se tragó mi falsa inocencia. Cuando él, que fue un niño prodigio, se hizo lo suficientemente fuerte se apartó bastante de mi lado. Para ese momento supongo que yo ya estaba enamorado. No es que sea algo que me turbe o realmente me moleste. No me interesan semejantes estupideces como el amor, y lo sabes perfectamente. Es sólo que esta persona era especial. Así como yo tengo esta persona, que es la única en este universo que me ha llegado a importar mínimamente, tú tienes la tuya. La diferencia es que la única persona que me importa eres tú, y la única persona que te importa no soy yo.

Estoy perfectamente consciente de que tú me odias por miles de razones. No me importa. No me importó todas las veces que tomé tu cuerpo en esas noches en las que la blanca luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas hacía brillar tu blanca piel. No es como que tú te negaras tampoco…Lo supe por los incesantes gemidos y jadeos que soltabas con mi nombre. Pero sé que esas cosas para ti no significaron nada. No es como que me afecto algo. O tal vez sí. Me doy asco. Pero hace tiempo me di el lujo de pensar cursilerías sólo si se trata de ti.

En cambio, tú tienes a esa mujer. Rangiku Matsumoto ¿no? Esa única persona que te importa, por la que desvives. La que es dueña de todos pensamientos y deseos. Por la que haces todo lo que haces y que podría yo asegurar que piensas todo el tiempo. Sé que todo de ella te encanta. Su cuerpo te es irremediablemente provocador y su sonrisa es tu más preciado tesoro. Que el color de sus ojos es tu favorito y su aroma tu esencia preferida. Sé que te mortificas a cada rato por cumplir aquella promesa y que sólo me sigues por su bien o algo parecido. Pero otra de las diferencias es que tú eres lo suficientemente noble y puro para dar tu vida por la persona amada, y yo, soy lo suficientemente sucio para destruirte con mis propias manos con la excusa de que interfieres en mis planes, cuando la única razón es que me da un inmenso coraje saber que aunque tu cuerpo sea mío, tu corazón jamás lo será.


End file.
